deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naminé
'''Naminé' was set to appear in the eighth episode of Dead Fantasy. In Oum's Deviantart he rendered this character with a fan-made Keyblade named Lunar Eclipse. Background Naminé is the Nobody of Kairi; as such, she wields the power to manipulate the memories of Sora and those close to him. She was born when Sora stabbed himself with Ansem's artificial Keyblade in order to restore Kairi near the end of Kingdom Hearts. She came into being at Castle Oblivion and was found by Organization XIII. A very odd Nobody, she was born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. While most Nobodies pretend to have emotions by acting on the memories of their past lives in order to react to a specific situation, Roxas and Naminé had no memories of their past lives and thus had no basis for any acting at all; possibly because both their Somebodies are alive. Ansem the Wise stated in Report 9 of the Secret Ansem Reports that Naminé is a highly unusual Nobody due to possessing neither the body nor the memories that a Nobody is usually made from. During her time in Castle Oblivion, she was ordered by Organization XIII's Marluxia to use her powers to manipulate Sora's by replacing his memories of Kairi with memories of her that never actually existed. Sora slowly began to believe that the girl who he cares for the most is the unusual nobody not kairi and is slowly turning Sora into a puppet under her Manipulation for Marluxia to overthrow Xemnas , the organization's leader. She begins feeling guilty about her actions and tells Sora the truth after being freed by Axel . As atonement, she refused to further manipulate his memories even when Marluxia threatened her. She restores Sora's true memories after Marluxia is defeated. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy VIII In a future episode, Kairi will encounter Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji. In order to fight the two ninja, she resorts to using a stronger form; Naminé. Throughout the Nobody's fight with Momiji, she usually has the upper hand, as she overwhelms the ninja with all sorts of attacks; from slashes with her Keyblades to projectiles from her Keyblade wings. Halfway through the fight, Naminé throws her dark Keyblade at an incoming Momiji but Ryu quickly grabs his apprentice and saves her from the attack. Naminé uses her dark Keyblade to summon Vincent Valentine, who will aid her in her fight. Appearance Namine is physically the same as Kairi except with lighter eyes and longer blonde hair. Her shirt is longer on the right side, curving up a little and showing a little skin on the left side. In addition, little bows are seen on the straps and the right side, attaching to her skirt. She wears a pair of pink panties under her skirt along with a frilly white garter. Over these, she wears a longer, frilly skirt, cut diagonally down to the left, which only reaches her knee at its lowest point. The frilly skirt isn't completely connected and uses the shirt's right bow to keep themselves attached. Fighting Capacity Weapons Naminé was never shown wielding a Keyblade (or any weapon for that matter) in the Kingdom Hearts series. However, seeing as Roxas could wield one (or two) because he's the Nobody of Sora, a Keyblade wielder, it can be assumed that she can wield one because she's the Nobody of Kairi, another Keyblade wielder. When Naminé debuts in the Dead Fantasy series she'll be using a fan-made Keyblade called Lunar Eclipse, along with an unnamed red-black keyblade which has been shown to somehow summon Vincent and a set of Keyblades on her back that have many different functions. Namine and Kairi's fighting style is Keyblade Master and the way they wield dual keyblades is based on Dual Wield. When using her keyblade wings in her battle against Momiji, her style becomes as Original Style: Murakumo. Abilities Naminé is seen using telekinesis to attack her oppenents while fighting with Keyblades in hand. She has the power of flight, and she appears to be a lot more powerful than Kairi overall. In addition, she displays impressive speed. She seems to use a Wingblade like Command Style like Ventus (in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep). Her wings are capable of shooting beams of energy, along with having a gun function (like the Shotlock ability from KH BBS). Her wings are also capable of disappearing and reappearing around the enemy. Naminé uses a 3-dimensonal assault of this nature to surround Momiji. Naminé also has the ability to summon allies into battle through a D-Link, as seen when she summons Vincent with her dark Keyblade. Relationships Kairi Kairi is Naminé's true self and therefore her closest connection in the Dead Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series. In Dead Fantasy, Naminé is a "drive form" of Kairi; she has the ability to take control of her body and fight in her stead. In the Kingdom Hearts series, Naminé was forced by Organization XIII to take Kairi's place in Sora's memories. She later reveals to him that she was no where in his heart and Kairi was the girl who was most special to him. Like Kairi, Naminé deeply cares about Sora and she also appeared to be a little jealous of Kairi. Because, since Kairi is free, she can have friends and spend time with them, while Naminé was trapped in Castle Oblivion and doesn't have any friends. Even more, she dosen't even have a real identity, she is merely a shadow of Kairi. However, after Naminé becomes whole with Kairi, she appears to be happy now that she is whole and can finally be with Roxas. Vincent Valentine Not much is known about Naminé's relationship with Vincent, but it appears that she must have some past connection with him because she summoned him into battle with the mysterious dark Keyblade. They will fight together against Ryu and Momiji in a future episode, but it is unknown what their real connection is. Naminé also appeared in the poster Innocent Sin along with Vincent. Gallery Screenshots Namine3.jpg Namine4.jpg Namine5.jpg Namine6.jpg Namine7.jpg Namine8.jpg Namine10.jpg Namine13.jpg Namine14.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco1_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco2_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco3_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco4_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco6_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco7_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco8_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco9_1280.jpg tumblr_lvclbgxVhO1r4plvco13_r1_1280.jpg 16683315709.png 13432035991.jpg 134320359.jpg DF Promotional Art Random Frame 001 by montyoum.png File:Namine_Lunar_Eclipse.jpg File:I ll Change Your Mind by montyoum.jpg White_by_montyoum.jpg round 1.jpg Innocent sin by montyoum-d4ps5s0.jpg|Innocent Sin 3731253494.png Namine in the dark.jpg|Back of Namine in a dark room. Possibly a peview shot for future music videos Trivia *Naminé's outfit in Dead Fantasy is different from Kingdom Hearts. Instead of a white dress, she is now wearing a white shirt and skirt combo and white high-heeled boots instead of blue sandals. **In her earlier models, her outfit is less detailed and more symmetrical. *In the preview of Dead Fantasy VIII during the battle, Naminé throws a van toward Momiji, but it is strange that a van would be on top of a building. *In the description of "I'll Change Your Mind," Monty Oum says that the DF girls are somewhat older, explaining their slightly more risqué apperances. *Naminé's keyblade wings and fighting style is inspired by ν-13, μ-12, and λ-11's use of their Murakumo's armor blades in the BlazBlue series. *Given the white color scheme and her fighting style, Naminé could be seen as Kairi's version of Sora's Final Form. *In the preview, Namine surrounds Momiji with her keyblade wings. This is nearly identical to Xemnas 's final battle in Kingdom Hearts II and his data battle in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix , where he shoots laser beams at the player. External Links *Naminé on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters